pocketmirrorfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ega Girling/Items in P.M according to Dream Meanings
Doing this because other than I was bored, I also found this quite fun and interesting. Will be updated. Harpae Comb = self care, attention to oneself physical, emotional, or mental wellbeing, being neat or organized, attention to the impression one makes on another. We totally know that Harpae is not good at self care and keeping stuff clean, and she is obviously try to impress Goldia, so so far it is fitting. comb or hairbrush: (Self-care Attention to oneself or one's physical, emotional, or mental well-being. Being neat, organized, or "getting one's ducks in a row" (since a hairbrush neatens the hair) Attention to the impression one makes on others) Mirror: "If you dream that that you do not see your reflection in a mirror implies that you have lost your self-identity. Perhaps you have changed for the benefit of others that you don't know who you are anymore." 'Blind: ' To dream that you are blind represents your refusal to see the truth or your lack of awareness to a problem. Perhaps you are rejecting something about yourself or your situation. Are you refusing to see any other point of view except your own? Consider the pun, "turning a blind eye". ..... I'm totally not going to surprise if this is the case with Harpae. She did say she becomes blind because it was her own decisions. She even make herself double blind in her bad path, like she refuses to see the truth that Goldia can do things without her and even tried to help "helpless" Harpae. To see a blind person in your dream suggests that you are letting opportunities pass you by. 'Blue: ' Blue represents truth, wisdom, heaven, eternity, devotion, tranquility, loyalty and openness. Perhaps you are expressing a desire to get away. The presence of this color in your dream may symbolize your spiritual guide and your optimism of the future. You have clarity of mind. Alternatively, the color blue may also be a metaphor for "being blue" and feeling sad. Speaking about loyalty and devotion... Harpae really is all of the above except openness. Harpae is also quite an optimist herself and enjoy admiting to us that she is our guide and we should only believe in Harpae. Lisette: 'Mirror Room:' "To dream that you are in a mirror room suggests that you are losing your sense of self and identity. You are feeling lost and do not know which way you are going." She lost her personality because she lost her name, so it's actually make sense. Update: More mirror stuff related to Lisette's: if you are being watched through a two-way mirror, then it suggests that you feel you are being scrutinized and criticized. Alternatively, the dream means that you are unwilling to acknowledge your subconscious emotions. Goldia is being critizied by Lisette, so its make sense. And maybe some part of Goldia (old self?) didn't want to admit Lisette's existance after sacrificing her to The Strange Boy. Reflection: If you see a strange figure or something other than your own reflection, then it suggests that you are undergoing some identity crisis. You are not sure about who you are anymore. The only reflection you'll ever see from Goldia in the mirror is Lisette. I'm still with Goldia Lisette. Fleta: 'Bell: ' To hear a bell in your dream represents a warning or a call to order. The ringing of the bell signals the beginning of something new. It may also be a way for your subconscious to prepare you for whatever is happening next.�If the bell rings and never stops, then it suggests that you are experiencing extreme anxiety.� "To dream about a gold bell indicates that you want someone's undivided attention. You feel what you have to say is extremely important." Fleta's regalia is golden bell... and she would do anything to make Goldia stay and never leave her... The connection is too uncanny. What the hell?? 'Pink: ' Pink represents love, joy, sweetness, happiness, affection and kindness. Being in love or healing through love is also implied with this color. Alternatively, the color implies immaturity or weakness, especially when it comes to love. The meaning is again and again too fitting. Immaturity and weakness because she wants Goldia's love??? OAO 'Chest: ' Dreaming of a storage chest or a wooden chest is symbolic of suppressing your own needs or feelings. You tend to put other's needs ahead of your own. Alternatively, a storage chest represents memories that you are holding onto. 'Treasure Chest ' To see a treasure chest in your dream represents your hidden talents. It also refers to a sense of security and belonging. You are content with where you are in a situation or relationship. To dream that you are looking inside the treasure chest suggests that you are trying to recapture something valuable from your past. So basically, chest means memories. And looking into the chest means Goldia wants to regain something from the chest. So Fleta despite her attitude really is important for Goldia... Egliette: 'Dinner: ' To dream that you are eating dinner with others signifies your acceptance or others. It is a time to reflect and share past experiences. It also suggests that you see everyone as an equal. To dream that you are a guest at a dinner party signifies enjoyable pleasures with close friends. Huh... Acceptance... I wonder. Enjoyable pleasures? Pffft. Yeah right, until Egliette tried to kill you if you fail to answer 'Ballroom Dancing: ' To dream that you are ballroom dancing indicates success in your endeavors. You have a positive outlook in life and are willing try anything and give it your all. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. Obviously that is going to change in the end because the ultimate genocide. To�dream that someone or something is mutilated indicates that your integrity is put into question. If we are speaking about Fleta here, and she never admits she is a liar herself, it's actually make sense... 'Crucify: ' To dream that you are being crucified indicates that you are punishing yourself.�You may be feeling guilty. Because what Fleta has become, I honestly won't surprise if this is the case. Category:Blog posts